Tus memorias y las mias
by Maki Clunmind
Summary: UN joven con una soledad indescriptible, un pasado desconocido y un futuro incierto; el otro vive del odio y preferiria no recordar su pasado ,cruzaran sus vidas sin saber que esto los cambiara por completo e incluso desconociendo lo alguna vez los uno.


Aunque no pueda asegurarte el hecho de ser siempre el mismo juro que te amare por siempre con toda el alma ya que este sentimiento será difícil de ignorara e imposible de olvidar …por favor recuerda eso siempre

A que le temes …?

capitulo 1:soledad

Otro vez tengo que ver a través de esta ventana otro dia que tengo que pasar entre pasillos libros balcones y esta detestable ventana a pesar que ya eh memorizado cada persona, edificio y lugar que esta me permite alcanzar a ver ,todos los dias tan similares unos salen otros entran mientras otros conversar y otros tantos solo pasan cerca ,aun me resulta imposible creer que estoy bien de salud y aun asi no se me permite salir de este castillo y menos que alguien en este inmenso lugar converse conmigo mas alla del trato real ,lo peor de esto es que esta prohibido que alguien me diga el motivo de este aislamiento ,cualquiera diria que ya debo estar acostumbrado a esta situación ,pero no es tan simple aun cuestiono y protesto por mi condicion ,lo único que me dice la reina cada vez que pregunto es –es para protegerte , por el bien de tu salud-—pero quisiera alguna vez poder responderle ,de que manera esto puede protegerme acaso es posible que alguien no resulte lastimado tan solo por el hecho de vivir aislado del resto del mundo .

NO me niego a creer eso lo único que siento es oscuridad a mi alrededor creciendo cada vez mas a tal medida que ya me resulta difícil no detestar a las personas que no se atreven acercase a mi pero y si fuera verdad que el hecho de conocer alguien terminaria lastimandome ,que importa ,que acaso el vivir no se trata de eso, de conocer ,de sufrir ,de alegrarse.

Y aun si tuviera que sufrir no importaría si es que con eso podría experimentar por lo menos algo distinto pero y acaso el no conocer a alguien no lastima ,no duele, ni siquiera se mucho sobre la reina quien dice ser la persona que mas me protege aquí, debe ser una mentira que ella se ah obligado a creer para justificarse pero porque yo me la tendría que creer también que absurdo ,la reina quien asumió el trono desde que el anterior fue asesinado o algo así es lo único que se interpone entre el mundo y yo ,yo que se sobre mi …veamos solo se que me llamo Naruto uzumaki , soy parte de la familia real heredera de la voluntad del fuego lo irónico es que yo no poseo esa habilidad y a pesar de ser familia y vivir en el mismo castillo ellos solo se limitan a saludarme o decirme formalidades ,ni siquiera me hablan sobre la historia de este reino la cual no encuentro ni en libros ,ningún miembro tiene mi edad son mucho mayores y por eso mismo tienen muchas responsabilidades, están constantemente de viaje o mejorando sus habilidades con el fuego.

habilidad es un termino que engloba tanto ,la habilidad es la capacidad de una persona para poder dominar un elemento natural con el objetivo que el portador desee , sea paz o guerra , solo la familia real y la nobleza de los respectivos reinos poseen esta habilidad pero en el caso de la familia real esta se desarrolla en un grado mucho mas alto del común ,hay una leyenda que explica el origen de las habilidades se dice que incontables siglos atrás existió un hombre que nació con la habilidad del viento y se las enseño a otros ,con el tiempo otras personas intentaron aprender y se dieron con la sorpresa que era posible dominar otros elementos pero solo se podía siempre y cuando fuese uno por persona, obviamente había gente que usaba esta habilidad para ocasionar destrucción y cuando ese poder se descontrolo se crearon los guardines personas con habilidades extraordinarias con su respectiva habilidad pero esta tenia un precio ,el ser portador de la parte oscura de esta ,un demonio, es así como se crean tres distribuyéndoles en todo el mundo se dice que esta clase de poder se hereda y que existen reinos donde saben quienes son pero es solo una leyenda nadie ah conocido a un guardián o al menos eso decía ese libro… ah si existen personas nobles que no poseen habilidad alguna pero eso si no tiene una explicación lamentablemente me encuentro en esa clasificación

Todos los dias camino por los mismos pasillos se podría decir que podría caminar por ellos sin necesidad de tener los ojos abiertos y casi siempre es el mismo recorrido de mi cuarto hacia la biblioteca ,de ella a mis clases privadas y de ahí al jardin . estoy cansado de tener que sentarme y leer tantos libros ,de las clases con mis tutores y aunque las adore de cuidar de las mismas flores me gustaria poder visitar los lugares que los libros describen y tratar de sentir lo que sienten los personajes aunque sea por un momento.

A pesar de todo , estoy seguro que podré hacerlo algún día aunque a veces me niegue a creer en ese sueño que fue fomentado por tantas historias de aventuras ,entre ellas siempre destaca mi favorita la cual cuenta la historia de un joven que ama con toda su alma a una chica quien le corresponde pero ella esta destinada a morir por lo que el joven arriesga su vida constantemente para poderla salvar de distinta clase de enemigos y aunque eh leído incontables veces esta historia aun no me atrevo a leer el final porque no quiero que termine, ya no tendría esa puerta que me permite acceder a tratar de entender esa clase de sentimiento llamado amor, el cual me parece tan cautivante un sentimiento tan puro y noble donde prefieres al ser amado antes que a uno mismo le comente esta novela a Tsunade sama hace poco, pero se enojo mucho y me prohibió volver a leerla además dijo que esos eran sentimientos que yo no debía tratar de entender.

Han sido innumerables el número de días que eh tenido que sentir la absoluta oscuridad que mis pensamientos me perturban de esta manera que me apoyo en este balcón mientras veo el cielo

Pero hoy voy a hacer que sea un día diferente ya no quiero que esta oscuridad me sofoque ,no quiero ser consumida por ella ,así que eh decidido escapar aunque sea por unas horas para así poder conocer un poco mas sobre el pueblo de este reino, el tipo de vida que llevan ,y tantas otras cosas, estoy seguro que Tsunade sama me castigara severamente por mi osadía pero sera un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, ya eh meditado esto muchas veces y decidí que lo haria el dia que la alianza se reuna ya que este es un dia realmente importante es el dia donde los reyes de todas los reinos unidos a la alianza se reunen para enfentar problemas comunes o conflictos internos todos los reyes miembros estan en la obligación a ir y Tsunade sama no sera la excepcion es en este dia donde la guardia real disminuye considerablemente ya que gran parte se va cuando la reina sale del castillo esto ocurre una vez al año devido al gran riesgo que corren los demas reinos en este dia es por eso que hoy es el dia ideal

Ya debe estar saliendo de la reunion con sus consejeros previa a su salida …

Alteza la reina exige su presencia antes de su viaje

Esta bien gracias no demoro en ir

Pedia verme tsunade sama

Si, como ya sabras debo irme hoy…

Comprendo majestad no se preocupe ,estare bien

Eso imagine pero ayer me dejaste preocupada al preguntar con tanta insistencia sobre ese libro y pues…

No se preocupe majestad ese solo fue un error

Si es asi ,entonces me puedo ir tranquilo

Bueno nos vemos volvere pronto

Hasta luego Tsunade sama ahora realmente empieza lo mejor


End file.
